Eyes of a Wolf
by Wolfbane-Chan
Summary: My entry for Ambercatlucky2's contest!  Episode 11  end part  - Zakuro and her 'Spirit' Wolf's POV!  Please Read and Review!


**Me**: This is an entry for Ambercatlucky2 's contest!

Hope everyone enjoys this! this is written from Zakuro's Grey Wolf's point of view, and partially Zakuro's point of view, from the end-ish part of Episode 11 **"The Taming of the Mew/ The Heart to Believe– All Five Makes Tokyo Mew Mew", **at the part where Zakuro ran away from the injured Ichigo, and was going to abandon the other Mews (whom were trapped in a collapsing dimension that Kisshu created). DISCLAIMER: Wolfbane-Chan DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, OR ANY AFFILIATES, OR THE ACTUAL EPISODE.

So, on with the story! Hope people like this, especially Ambercatlucky2!

* * *

"Zakuro-san..." Ichigo called, from the grasp of the snake-like Chimera Animal. "Run..."

".. Why?" Zakuro asked, tensing up.

"Because... You're... A friend..." Came the choked out response from the Cat Mew. Zakuro's eyes widened, and the Grey Wolf spirit and DNA inside her growled with blood-lust. But, the Chimera Animal, called Garara by the green-haired alien, was summoned by said alien.  
"Garara! Kill her." Kisshu commanded coldly. The snake-like Chimera Animal obeyed; releasing Ichigo, whom fell harshly to the floor. Light shone brightly form Garara; '_Time to run!_' Zakuro said to herself, flinging the snake from around her neck and running as fast as her legs could carry her.  
The Wolf Mew pushed emotion aside, her mind focused on her own safety as she bolted down the hall. Suddenly, the room grew gray and rather blurry. '_Whats... going on?_' Zakuro hissed to herself, as furnishings and walls and floors began to fade. Grey, colorless air was all she could see, and just as panic flooded her heart, she saw a figure she instantly felt kinship with; A svelte Grey Wolf. The spirit whom would restlessly follow her, since she contained its DNA.

"It's just you, wolf..." Zakuro sighed with relief, though it seemed she was reassuring herself rather than speaking to the Animal Spirit. "You scared me. We should hurry and lea-"  
"Pitiful!" The grey wolf snapped suddenly, its hackles rising. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Huh? I'm getting my tail out of here! I can't fight right now-"  
"I don't care for excuses!" The beautiful spirit strode toward the purple haired girl. "You left her there..."  
"Y-you mean Ichigo?" Zakuro surprised herself; Its been many years since she stuttered from _fear_. "She told me to run! Besides, shes no concern of mine right now."  
"No concern? You dare speak like that!" The wolf curled its lips back, revealing the sharp, jagged bones known as teeth that lined her gums. The grey fur on the creature rose defensively. Zakuro stared back, obviously confused. '_Why must I be stuck with this stupid, sorry excuse for a hero?_' The Spirit Animal thought angrily to herself.  
"Tell me, Zakuro..." The wolf spoke after a few moments of silence. "Who is your pack?"  
"I'm a loner. I need no pack!" The Mew scoffed.

"A wolf with no pack isn't a true wolf!" came the venomous snarl of a reply. "You are no Wolf, and you are no Hero! _Pitiful_!"

"I need no pack! You've been with me the whole time, you know how powerful I am!"  
"Lies." The spirit wolf growled scornfully. "The strength of a Wolf lies in the Pack, and the strength of the Pack lies in one Wolf*. You think you're a loner, You think no one understands you, you think no one ever will, you think you need no one..." The creature came close to Zakuro, glaring with scorn and utter disappointment at the human. "Those girls; The only ones whom _care_ about your personal safety, the only ones whom _care_ about you, the only ones who have _faith in you-_ They ARE you're pack!"

Zakuro looked away, and instantly the wolf growled quietly. '_This human, Zakuro, holder of my DNA is a silly being. Stupid, weak, sorry-for-herself Zakuro..._' The spirit thought with a scoff, hardly believing this woman was now part wolf, part of _her_.

"Those girls, they aren't expecting you to save them; They've saved _you!_" The wolf continued as Zakuro got down to her knees. "You are selfish, and you're too blind to realize it! Now, four innocent, beautiful, strong, helpful heroes will die for your life. They believe in you, Zakuro! You are the only one... Who can save them. I see through you, into your deepest depths, into your most sacred persona, into your _very life_, because I am part of you, and believe me; You need them as much as they need you. Do you understand?" The spirit finished, circling her human. Zakuro closed her eyes, realizing what the wolf said was true. She could feel it in her veins, in her heart, in her soul.

The spirit wolf grinned, her violet eyes narrowing as she realized that the Wolf instinct, the Wolf Wisdom, began to flow deeper and heavier in her blood and mind. Zakuro was becoming her inner she-wolf!  
"Now, tell me Zakuro..." the inner-animal of Zakuro began. "Are you ready... You save your Pack?"

"... Yes." The purple Mew growled, determination glowed in her eyes.

"Your soul is ready, as it has always been. Now, use that instinct, the Blood-lust, to boil through you, in your aura and energy. We shall break into that Kisshu's dimension!"  
Zakuro closed her eyes. "Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHO-SIS!". Her spirit companion stood at her feet, and they could feel themselves slipping between worlds. Light engulfed them, and Zakuro opened her eyes and saw an ocean of sand, swallowing itself and three girls were desperately trying to save themselves. The wolf spirit howled a song, a sound only the Wolf Mew could hear.

"Yes! I flow through your veins, I feel the blood that longs and boils, loves and protects!" The spirit cried, leaping and howling a repeating song. She burst, creating a purple aura around Zakuro.

'_Go, Zakuro!_' The spirit hissed silently, still singing her song, as the human she was now proud to call the Master of her DNA flew down to the aid of her 'pack'. '_Save them..._'

Zakuro and the Wolf Spirit could feel what each other felt now; They had a connection now.

Mint smiled proudly at her idol and Teammate, Pudding cheered, and Lettuce couldn't see.

Zakuro's eyes had a protective tenderness in them, and a ferocity to avenge her team. An instinct of beasts, of a close-knit Pack.

"The glasses, Baka!" The spirit growled helpfully at her human. Of course, the other Mews could not see nor hear her, to which she was grateful. Zakuro smiled slightly, and gently placed the glasses on Lettuce.

"Hurry! Grab on!" Zakuro commanded, pulling out her whip-weapon. Her teammates obeyed, holding onto the end of the whip. The Wolf Mew flung them toward the 'sky' of the Dimension. The three other Mews had an uncertain expression, but Zakuro's was strong and determined, like an Alpha Wolf.  
'_What an improvement._' The spirit chuckled to herself as she leaped with the Wolf Mew in unison. '_Good. Shes like a wolf; Like me._'.

The maneuvered in unison as Zakuro twisted and turned her whip.

"Ribbon! … Zakuro SPEAR!" The violet-eyed Mew called her weapon, and Spirit's, power. The spirit grinned, leaping in utter unity as Zakuro slashed her whip against the 'sky', slashing through to the Real World; Earth.

Just as they cut through, they managed to shield Ichigo and attack the snake-like Chimera Animal.

"What?" rang the confused snarl of the alien, which was music to the Spirit Wolf's ears. '_Nice touch, Zakuro. Now, lets show them the Strength of the Pack, and the strength of One Wolf!_' She howled silently to her human- No, Partner.

"Ribbon! … Mint Echo!"

"Ribbon! … Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon! … Puddingring Inferno!"

The three rescued Mews tried, but something stopped their attacks before it hit Garara.

Zakuro stood defensively in front of her Pack, whom she was already feeling kinship and love towards. For the first time in her life, the Spirit Wolf realized, Zakuro felt like she was in her true place.

Suddenly, the weapons of all the Mews glowed, and a 'copy' of their powers transferred to Mew Ichigo.

The Spirit creature grimaced. '_I can't believe a Cat is Alpha in this Pack. Whatever, I sense shes fit for a leader, and seems like a Chosen One for leadership..._' She nodded approvingly as the pink Mew's power increased. A string of power from all the Mews attacked Garara, and Ichigo finished the Chimera Animal off! Kisshu disappeared, leaving the Mews triumphant!

Though, a storm of doubt flew into the Spirit Wolf as Zakuro turned away from her Team. '_Wait... I can't read her emotions! She isn't... Leaving them is she?_'

"Uh... T-thank you!" Ichigo said to the Wolf Mew.

"I... Don't like friends." Zakuro said. '_No... Wait..._' the Spirit grinned, tail wagging as she realized Zakuro's decision. "But... I'll consider it in this case!"

The Mews were absolutely ecstatic about their new member! They ran, giggling and hugging Zakuro, greeting her properly. The spirit she-wolf could see into Zakuro's heart again, ans she saw sheer joy and strength. '_This human, Zakuro, holder of my DNA is a True Wolf. Strong, true, Member-of-the-Pack Zakuro..._' The she-wolf smiled at her Partner. '_I'm proud of her. No, _ us_! _We_ did it. She'll be more useful, and happy with me and her new Pack. Its going to be a heck of a change for her, but Wolves adapt!_'._  
_

**

* * *

**

*Based on something Rudyard Kipling said.

**Me**: Soooo, what did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know! Once again, This is an entry for Ambercatlucky2's Competition!  
Hope everyone enjoyed this story, I tried really hard to get it right with the episode :)


End file.
